This invention relates to an underwater pump and more particularly to a pump adopted to be immersed in the water which is to be discharged thereby.
Based on the installed position, pumps are classified into the customary type set on the ground and the underwater type immersed in the water which is to be discharged thereby. Hitherto, most of the known underwater pumps have been driven by an electric motor and consequently failed to be used in a locality where no electric power source is available for use. Further, operation of the underwater pump requires a driving source (power source) such as a dynamo. Therefore, the underwater pump has been subject to certain limitations in application.